All of Me
by Allison Frost
Summary: "It is your fault, human. Now we are stuck together permanently because of your foolishness!" He responded angrily while watching the girl cover her neck. This couldn't be happening... this couldn't be happening... "Yeah but I didn't really ASK to be a demon's mate, now did I!" SessxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have been officially hooked onto Inuyasha again. I started it like two years ago but when I saw how many chapters there was, I was like how am I going to finish all of that with marching band and school? But, I started Inuyasha back up again and I just got addicted to it. **

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please don't hate if things are a little off (since I'm only on 381 atm). **

**Since I'm coming to love Sesshomaru, I decided to write a story on him with a twist. Although he is starting to accept humans (Rin), he sees Rin in a daughterly perspective than romantic. So, to heighten his whole human point of view, I decided what would happen if his supposed mate was human. Not just that but a girl from Kagome's time.**

_*Takes place a few pages before Sesshomaru meets Rin!*_

* * *

_**All of Me  
**_

_Prologue: Thoughts_

It was a peaceful night within the feudal era. Everyone was fast asleep in the hut of Kaede except for the dog hanyou, Inuyasha, and Kagome. The full moon beamed down onto the two as they lay awake on the grassy hill just below Kaede's house.

Kagome intertwined her fingers together and lay in the grass beside Inuyasha. She peered up at the dark sky blanketed over with bright white stars. A quiet yet soft sigh escaped her lips as she continued to look up at the sky in wonder. "Hey, Inuyasha?" She asked quietly after a moment of thinking about something.

Inuyasha turned his head over to the black haired girl and crossed his legs. He answered with an "Hnn…" that didn't sound like an agitated response for once. It was more of a friendly or gentle response instead. His arms were hooked together in his red kimono while he stared with curious gold eyes at Kagome.

"I wonder if demons get lonely like Sesshomaru. I mean, I know he never shows much emotion but I couldn't help but wonder if he really is lonely." Kagome pushed herself up so that her arms were wrapped around her bare legs. "Even though people criticize the whole demon and human pairing, do you think Sesshomaru really does hate humans as much as he says he does?"

Inuyasha raised a brow at her question. He wasn't expecting such a question from her pertaining to his elder half-brother. Sesshomaru never did talk much nor did Inuyasha know much about his brother, anyhow. So, why would she hypothesize something about Sesshomaru that even he didn't know himself? Well… it wasn't like he even cared about his brother, anyways.

"Bah!" Inuyasha remarked as he unhooked his arms and placed them onto the ground. He glared at Kagome while speaking harshly. "That bastard never gets lonely, let alone like humans. He hates me mostly because of the demon and human mix; it's not like I care about that, though. Plus, he has that demon guy named Jaken or something. Why on Earth would someone like him be lonely, anyhow? He just seeks power, not friends!"

Kagome rolled her brown eyes at Inuyasha's last comment. _Like you're one to talk about the whole power struggle thing…_ "Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'm sure he doesn't get lonely since he does have a traveling companion. It was more of a question out of curiosity than anything." She responded while leaning into Inuyasha.

_Still, though. _She thought briefly while allowing Inuyasha to place a hand on her shoulder. _I still can't help but wonder if there is something beyond that emotionless face of Sesshomaru's. I hope that he does begin to open up with humans. There needed to be **miracle** of some sort…_

* * *

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru is bleeding! Oh! What should I do?" A frantic Jaken scurried about with one small green hand holding his staff and the other waving in various directions. He had let his master get hurt from that scrawny hanyou brother Inuyasha. Now, he his master was lying on the ground with a gigantic red splotch of blood. "Oh! I know! I will get some water for Lord Sesshomaru! Yes!"

Sesshomaru, though in pain, only let out an irritated sigh. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing their liquid gold color, and looked up at the rising sun in the bright sky. The red gash at his chest was still present on his white clothing but he could feel the cut slowly closing itself up.

It was just the other day that Sesshomaru had intended to take back Tessaiga from his annoying little brother, Inuyasha. Although, he must've underestimated his brother temporarily because Inuyasha was able to attack him and injure him pretty well. It was only a matter of time that he recovered, though. Mere wounds like this are painful but they would heal no problem.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his frantic goblin. This wasn't the first time that his little goblin follower would freak out. He does whenever he thinks all hope is lost or whenever Sesshomaru was cut or injured just the slightest.

"Ohh! Master is going to die! How will I live?!" Jaken continued to cry as he wiped his tears from his eyes. He gathered a little bit of water from the flowing river ahead and started to walk back to Sesshomaru's side. He couldn't let his master die like this. To die in vain!

"**Jaken**." A slight bit of anger raised in his tone. He glared coldly at him while sending cold shivers down Jaken's spine. Jaken absolutely hated seeing his master so cruel and evil like this. Just one stare was enough to make someone run for the hills and hope to live. But because Jaken served Master Sesshomaru for years now with dedicated loyalty, he would surely spare him, right?

_He wouldn't kill me, right? I've been very loyal to him._ Jaken thought to himself quietly with sweat beads sliding down his green face. His heartbeat picked up slightly as Sesshomaru continued to glare coldly at Jaken. _Have I angered him from my annoyance of worry?!_

"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me. I knew such wounds would not kill you! You are far superior to that of Inuyasha. I knew you would live from such a minor scratch! You are stronger than any youkai around here. Please do forgive me!" Jaken quickly responded and bowed down to his Master.

Sesshomaru only sighed again as he lifted his hand up and rubbed his temples in irritation. _This is just frustrating that I, Lord Sesshomaru, was defeated by a mere hanyou. I am a full demon unlike that piece of trash brother of mine. I should be wielding Tessaiga, not him!_

_Why, father? Why have you let Inuyasha, that mere hanyou, take the Tessaiga? It should have been me! Why did you just hand me the Tenseiga instead? _

**Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?**

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you-…" Jaken asked quietly but backed away slowly as he saw his Master's piercing gold eyes looking down upon him. His hand was lifted up slightly so that his gold eyes could glare sharply at Jaken.

"Not now, Jaken. Let me rest and don't pester me unless you wish to die." He whispered harshly as he placed his hand back on his face while covering his eyes. His white hair blew slightly from the cool breeze while his eyes shut for a while. The recovery of his injuries was starting to work but it was going to take some time until he would go up against his brother again.

_Father, why would there be a need to protect anything? I need only to protect myself so that I can obtain all the raw power I can to kill Inuyasha once and for all. What else is there to understand? I will not be weak like you or Inuyasha._

_I, Sesshomaru, will not let myself fall at the hands of a human, let alone fall for one like you, Father._


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I have more chapters on this story. Huzzah! I'm finally in the 400s now in the manga. Things have been so hectic these couple days and upcoming weeks. I guess until school is done, I can't get away from the stress. But advantage of writing fan fiction is that it is something that distracts the stress from me for a bit. **

**I was having some MAJOR writer's block on how to start this chapter. I will be editing this later but as of right now, I just wanted to give you guys a jist of the OC. My deepest apologizes! **

**Any who, we FINALLY get to meet Sesshomaru's woman, whether he likes it or not! The strange family will finally be complete with a father, mother, and daughter and Jaken/Ah-un! **

**Her name is Misa Akimoto and she is the same age as Kagome as a sixteen year old. She is the only child in her family but she acts like a motherly figure whenever it is needed. And boy does she give Sesshomaru a handful! Haha! Lots of fun is going to happen when the two meet! :3**

* * *

_**All of Me**_

_Chapter One_

"Misa, are you alright?" Kagome noticed a zoning off brunette before her. She waved her hand up and down continuously to get her friend's attention. Seemingly, nothing was working as if she were in some type of daze.

Misa Akimoto was a new transfer student at Kagome's high school. She had transferred halfway through the year as a sophomore in high school and she was exactly the same age as Kagome. Misa was a very indifferent individual and rarely showed any sort of emotion. Whenever she did show emotion around others she was close to, it was usually this type of feistiness or sudden anger, which was just her way of being friendly.

When she first arrived, she knew that she would become a loner due to not knowing anyone. However, friends weren't appealing to her whatsoever. They were usually things that happened over time and she would be absolutely fine if no one wanted to be her friend. She could care less about such things, as her previous school she hadn't made friends, or at least ones she can act true self around and express her different characteristics.

Misa blinked for a moment and stared at Kagome with hazy blue eyes. Kagome was just a girl that threw herself onto people easily. As much as Misa strained herself from hitting this obnoxious woman, she cursed herself for letting this Kagome in becoming her friend. She was that girl that was hard to get rid of but also very nice to have around.

"I'm perfectly fine! Why would think otherwise?!" Misa yawned briefly as she walked with Kagome to their Geometry class. They both had their books in hand as they walked through the crowded halls.

Lately, things have been strange. Misa, ever since turning sixteen, had been having weird dreams. There would be this boy that never showed his face but she could make out the long white hair. He never really said anything whatsoever but he seemed to always appear in her dreams every night. The white haired boy would never talk or turn so that Misa could see his face. He would just stand in the darkness by his lonesome and back towards her.

However, Misa couldn't help but get some weird aura from this mysterious man. It was almost as if he has some dark aura although he has such light features. If only she could've seen his face… what would that person be hiding that she didn't know?

Misa shook her head suddenly and scowled herself. _How dare I think of this person?! He was just a dream, after all! What is with me?!_

Kagome blinked at her friend while taking her seat in the Geometry class. "You don't look okay. Is something bothering you? I could hear you out if there is something…"

Misa let out a sigh from her pink lips while sitting on Kagome's right hand side. She placed her left hand on the side of cheek and left her mechanical pencil intertwined with her right, anxiously tapping the end of the pencil on her desk. "It's nothing, I promise." _Like I could explain that some creepy white haired man who I don't even know is haunting me dreams…_

Kagome only looked over her shoulder and gave Misa worrisome eyes. Although, Misa already had her head hung low and never caught the concern feeling in Kagome's brown eyes. Kagome only sighed in her efforts and turned to face the teacher as the bell rang. _I wonder what's bugging her…_

"Class, today we will start learning how to solve right triangles." The teacher explained as he began drawing several right triangles onto the chalkboard. He wrote down different degrees on the three angles of each triangle. "Now, who can explain what type of triangle this would be, based off of the degrees I have labeled here?"

Kagome raised her hand after moment of thinking and answered as she was called on. "Well, based off of the degrees, this triangle would be a 45-45-90 because…."

Misa slowly began to tune out Kagome's voice as she did with the others. She didn't want to admit this but it would seem Kagome Higurashi's words speak the truth. She had been right when she asked if there was something indeed bugging Misa in anyway. There was and it kept her from her studies for quite some time.

Every time she would fall asleep, these dreams would continuously come back to her. The white haired man would keep his back towards her while a small green goblin would run around frantically at the man's feet. A small little girl, at least the age of seven, would have her hands fanned out while gracefully running around with a big smile on her face.

The girl she saw was a bubbly girl, according to her dream. The girl had about medium cut black hair with innocent looking brown eyes. While the goblin looking person was more frustrated in her actions but also somewhat fearful of the white haired man.

Everyone that was present in that dream had clear faces that Misa could easily make out. The only one continuously frustrating her was that man's. He had never turned around once to reveal his mysterious face nor has he spoken once, in which the others have.

Misa scratched her head as she did her best to get back on track. But as much as she tried, she threw herself on topic again and found herself slowly creeping towards this subject. Why was it irritating her so much? It was just a dream. None of the strange people would be real… would they?

_This is really irritating._ Misa cursed in her mind while putting her head down on her open book._ Even when I tell myself it is just a dream, I feel myself still thinking it is real. The girl might be real but there was something… off with the man. He seemed like… otherworldly like in a way. Was that even possible?_

Misa tilted her head slightly as she looked outside the window. She had given up on learning for the rest of the day. This one dream would continuously haunt her for a while and it would always be a distraction until she could push it away somehow. Until it ended, she would be distracted and unable to focus on her schoolwork or life in general.

_What a beautiful day…_ Misa looked at the bright blue sky from the window. Her blue eyes caught a glimpse of the sunshine beaming down on the class and ended up adding a sparkle to her eyes. _This weather is not helping me to focus, either. Oh well… it's not like I was doing anything important at the moment…_She laughed at herself quietly and ducked her head back into her arms.

**Feudal Era (Sesshomaru's Dream)**

_Sesshomaru looked up at the blooming sakura and stood there for a while. He must have been completely wiped out from that blow of his hanyou brother that such rest would overcome him and make him dream of a sakura tree. _

_The various pink and white colors of the sakura flowers flew delicately through the light breeze through the Feudal Era. Some of the flowers landed on the green grass below Sesshomaru and some continued to fly in the breeze, hopefully finding a peaceful area to land._

_Sesshomaru held out his bare hand and let two small petals of the flowers into his palm. He looked down at the two flowers in his hand and wondered quietly to himself how such beauty can live in a world as violent and blood shedding as it was. Perhaps there were some things that weren't related to violence and perhaps more peaceful than he thought?_

"_Misa-chan! Hurry! The sakura is finally blooming!" a young girl's voice was heard in the distance. The girl had medium cut black hair and bright brown eyes. She had an orange colored kimono on while one of her pale hands held onto another girl's hand, which looked years older._

_The girl named Misa smiled at the eight year old and watched as some of the petals swirled around them. She was wearing a similar kimono to the young girl's but the coloring was that of a white and blue. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up into a French braid with gentle blue eyes filled with wonder and excitement. "Oh! You're right, Rin! Look how gorgeous they are!" she exclaimed in awe as she held out her free hand to catch small amounts of sakura in her palm. _

_Sesshomaru shifted his golden eyes over to the two girls and simply looked at them. He let down his hand and kept it at his side while he just stood there. He wasn't sure why but he was intrigued by the girl called Misa and couldn't help but look. Her overall appearance was already captivating but just something about her made him rather curious._

_Yes, she was a mere human, as he could smell that filthy scent from miles on end. But her scent and that little girl's wasn't revolting whatsoever. They both seemed different compared to the previous humans he had encountered during his travels. Most of those he encountered were just as he predicted: weak, strange, and nervous individuals._

_The brunette smiled at the girl but when she looked up briefly, she stared at Sesshomaru. Out of all the humans he had encountered, they would all make faces of fear, nervousness, or anger at his demonic appearance. Any ordinary human could tell he wasn't human like them._

_But this girl didn't run away in fear or scream. She didn't look frightened or disgusted at him. She only looked at him as if she were curious about him as well. _

"_Hmm… you know what I am and yet you seem so calm about it. I wonder why that is, human…" Sesshomaru kept his place under the sakura tree but he continued to look at her. He did his best to cover up his own curiosity, secretly hoping she'd answer his indirect question. It was only his selfishness to understand why such a human wasn't running off._

_The brunette only gave him a small smile while still holding Rin's hand. "Well, not all demons are scary, you know. In fact, you seem to be different from those I've seen. You give off this more peaceful atmosphere than threatening…" she laughed slightly as she added on, "Standing under that sakura isn't very threatening, either."_

_Sesshomaru only grunted quietly to himself at her statement. This is such a strange human! Laughing and smiling at me when I could take her life like that. He only crossed his arms and looked away from her for a moment. He would not admit it so openly but he could feel his heart beat picking up slightly. _

_It was weird. Such words from a human were fooling with his thoughts and emotions. _

"_Misa-chan, it's starting to get dark and cold. We should start heading-… ACHOO!" Rin stated as a matter-of-factly but she was cut off by a brief sneeze. She covered her nose with her hands to prevent another sneeze but she just ended up producing another. _

_Misa looked down at the small girl and laughed softly. She picked up Rin with both arms and felt her forehead. "Hmm… that's good. You don't seem to have a fever. You aren't sick, or at least not yet. We probably should head back." She looked over at the demon and kept her light smile on. "It was lovely to meet you…?"_

"_Sesshomaru." He answered plainly after a few minutes went by. There was indeed something catching his attention in this girl. She was just a very easygoing and peaceful individual that he couldn't help but feel attracted to her in some way. _

_She nodded and began to turn back to her village. "Well, it was quite nice to meet you, Sesshomaru. Perhaps we could meet again on more plausible terms?"_

_Sesshomaru, this time, never gave a response. Instead, he only walked in the opposite direction before taking off into the darkening sky. He let the breeze blow at his white hair while he contemplated his thoughts on the two girls. _

_It was only a dream and yet, he felt as if this woman was indeed real._


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm going to keep this one brief for everyone. So, this chapter is a little sad in the middle when we go back into Misa's time along with Kagome. Try not to cry. We are gonna get AWESOME next chapter! I only did this chapter so that you see some foreshadowing and the event that leads to… well, why don't you guys guess until the next chapter? Muahaha! ;3**

* * *

_**All of Me**_

_Chapter Two_

"Yo, Misa!" Kagome gently nudged her brunette friend in the arm. She poked at Misa's cheeks repetitively and kept yelling her name in frustration. _There is something bothering her._ Kagome thought to herself as she continued to nudge Misa. _She is never one to fall asleep in class, especially in one of her favorite classes._ "Wake up!"

Misa twitched slightly as she scrunched up her face. One of her blue eyes slowly opened up and noticed Kagome staring at her strangely. She carefully lifted her head up from her desk and scanned the area while realizing that the classroom had been empty except for Kagome and her.

Had she been that tired to fall asleep in class?

"Oh hey, Kagome. Sorry. I was exhausted for no reason. Probably from stress or something. " Misa got up from her spot and hauled her backpack along her shoulder. She rubbed one of her eyes and let out a small yawn. "I feel as if I missed something important in class today…"

Kagome sighed as they reached the courtyard of the school. "We have a quiz on right triangles tomorrow. Luckily, you took notes before you dozed off, right?" Kagome had a positive smile on her face as she turned to look at her friend. Her smile twitched slightly as she pursed her lips. "You didn't even do that either, did you?"

"I DID! I totally did that beforehand!" Misa lashed out defensively but she had a mental break down and cried on the inside. _Quiz. Tomorrow. And I didn't even TAKE notes, either! I think I just died a little inside…! Why did I fall asleep!? _

Kagome held up her palms and motioned for Misa to pull out her notes. "Okay. Let me see the evidence, then. If you did them, there should be no reason to freak out about the quiz. It shouldn't be a problem to defend yourself since you did them."

Misa bit her lip nervously at Kagome's words. _I love Kagome but sometimes, she makes me so angry! Damn it! She always makes a fool out of me every time, no matter what! _"Oh, you know. They are somewhere in my book bag. It would take ages to find them and…"

"You don't have them, do you?" She said bluntly while watching a sullen yet obedient Misa nodded her head slowly. Kagome sighed again and looked at her. She placed a hand on Misa's shoulder and smiled understandingly at her. "You know as well as me that something is really bugging you. It's fine if you want to keep it secret but if you ever want someone to hear you out, you can come to me anytime. Don't feel as if you need to keep it to yourself. I've been through a lot of crazy stuff so anything you have pestering you is no shock to me, you understand?" _Nothing can be any stranger than my adventures with a hanyou, demon slayer, perverted monk, fox demon, and a cute demon cat in the Feudal Era. She shouldn't be worried about whether it is weird or not. _

Misa only nodded and shifted the weight of her back pack onto both shoulders. She smiled at Kagome while speaking. "Yeah. It isn't really anything. Just all the stress and stuff you know? Perhaps we can do a study group tonight at your house for the quiz tomorrow? Sound like a plan?"

Kagome returned Misa's smile and pulled her hand back. She turned to the direction of her home and answered her with a nod. "Sure. Come whenever you're able to make it. Don't worry I'll get you in tip top shape for the quiz!" She waved her hand before heading off.

* * *

"Hey mom. It looks like Auntie's been here already." Misa sat on her knees while placing small white calla lilies and pastel yellow colored daffodils on the marble encrusted grave stone. There were other flowers surrounding the stone and a glass container holding a burning candle stuck out from the ground.

There was a gentle breeze flying around that swayed the petals of the flowers. Misa sighed as she brushed some grass wedges and dirt off of the stone. She laughed to herself quietly while folding her hands into her lap. "Four years already. Time flies, doesn't it, mom?" she laughed again to herself as she felt tears welting up in her blue eyes. "I've been doing well. Life is getting a little bit better as you once told me, 'Sometimes, we must face the worst in order to receive the best.' You really are a wise person, you know.

"I'm starting to make a friend after these long years. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Sometimes she can be annoying but she makes a great friend. I wish you could see her but then again, you see everything and look over me. I know it. Heh. You were always one to be overprotective and such but I guess that is how every mother is with their child."

…

"_Now, young Misa, you must make mommy a promise, alright?" _

_The young girl looked up at her mother and smile cheekily at her. She felt her mother place a hand on her forehead and saw a tiny smile on her. "Soon, you will face hardships and live through this cruel world. Eventually, you feel as if alone in the world but you must not feel that way. There will be someone that will relate to you out there. All you must to is search hard enough and you will find that person, even if it takes years. Promise me that in those years, you will keep you head up and never give up."_

_Young Misa stared at her mother with wide blue eyes. Being a young child, she did not understand most of what her mother was saying. But, it was a promise that her mother wanted her to come true. If it was a promise, Misa would accept it and make sure to make her mother proud. _

_She laughed with a tiny blush on her face. Her smile was all bubbly as she threw her fists in the air while answering, "Yes! I will make mommy really proud!" _

_All her mother could do at the moment was to hug her daughter tightly to her. Tears of joy and happiness ran down her cheeks from her daughter's determination. She had realized that her daughter was the only thing that could prove to bring happiness to her. "Silly. Mommy is already proud of you. She will always love and protect you no matter what."_

…

Misa placed her hands onto her face and let her flow of tears fall. It had been awhile since she had cried this much in her life. The only other time she would cry this hard was the actual day of her mother's death. She had remembered the stale air and silence flooding the room as she weaved through the crowds of sorrowful people.

She had only been ten years old that tragic day. Her mother was the only one that she held such a close bond with, since her father had died a year after her birth. Seeing a blanket covering her own mother's body was tragic enough but to know that this would be the last time she would see her only brought heart ache to Misa. Her mother meant everything to her, as she had grown up closely with her and saw her mother as her only friend.

"Well…" Misa spoke with a cracked voice. She held her head up and tapped lightly onto the marble grave stone. "I'm such a silly girl. You told me to keep my head up and now look at me… having my head down low. Sorry, mom. I probably just disappointed you right now. Go ahead and scold me with that scary look of yours," she laughed at herself.

_That promise mother told me to keep._ Misa thought to herself while she continued to tidy up the grave site. _I wonder if perhaps these dreams are no coincidence. She once told me that there would be someone out there feeling the loneliness of the world. Maybe that person was who I was looking for. But he would not even speak once to say his name._

Misa shrugged as she wiped her sweaty forehead. No use pondering it this long. _I guess I'm not entirely insane… she did say it would take years to meet that specific person, whether or not this guy in my dreams was real. But with the young girl, however, I don't understand why she suddenly appeared in my dreams._

"Hey, mom. I love you lots. I promise I'll come back to bring more flowers in a few weeks or so." Misa smiled at the stone and waved at her mother's grave. I better get going, since Kagome is probably waiting for me in our little study session. Take care and I promise you I will keep your words with me, mother!"


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: FINALLY, after getting through the whole introductions and stuff, it's FINALLY time!... well, kind of. Oooo I'm so excited for you guys to read this! We get to see a snippet of Kagome and Inuyasha fighting annnndddd a certain someone gets curious and screws up majorly … ;) Let's just say this person didn't think and now look at what happened. Damn curiosity, lol! Whoops! Let the adventure and romance begin!~~ ;) **

_*****Warning: Lots of swearing because of two people… One we all know that is prone to doing so *cough, cough* Inuyasha and the other is Misa (later…).Then again, that is one of the reasons for the rating… xD*****_

* * *

_**All of Me**_

_Chapter Three_

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

Kagome slapped her cheek while keeping her back turned. Her mechanical pencil fell loosely from her fingers from the frustration and lack of concentration he made her feel. She eagerly held back the urge to say some frightening words to a certain little hanyou who has a rather bad habit of snooping.

"Oh yeah… this is totally helping me with studying. Say, Inuyasha, mind telling me WHY you are pestering me at the moment?" Kagome gritted her teeth as she balled up one of her hands into a shaking fist. She had to remain calm. It would be rather hard if her friend walked in to hear Kagome shouting 'Sit!' and see a random boy pounded onto the floor…

_I mean, how do you even tell someone, "Oh, don't worry. This boy here is named Inuyasha and he is a hanyou dog demon from the Feudal Era. He is frightened of the word __**sit**__ and did I mention I can travel from both worlds?" Thank God she wasn't here yet. That would've been a disaster if she saw this!_

Inuyasha huffed while plopping himself onto her bed. He crossed his legs and tugged his arms into his red kimono sleeves. "Pfft… ain't it obvious? I came back to retrieve you. We need to gather-…"

"All of the Shikon jewel fragments, yeah, yeah. I know the routine by now, Inuyasha. But I have an important quiz tomorrow and I have to tutor a friend. Besides, I'm a little rusty on the material, too. Go bother my brother or someone else while I study!" Kagome cut him off coldly while waving her hand as if dismissing his services. She didn't have time to mess around with him

Inuyasha growled angrily as he motioned behind her. He was getting real tired of this stuff. _Why couldn't she just quit school? If it is such a hassle and stuff, why go?! We would have more time to collect the Shikon jewels so that I could become a full demon! God damn it! _Inuyasha hissed to himself as he slammed his fist on her desk.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? I came ALL this damn way to get you so; you are coming with me right now! Who cares about this quiz or friend?! It's that person's fault for not studying! Plus, just quit school if it is that stressful!"

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath. She had done so well in not trying to strangle him. She did so well that she could cry from her improvement. When they had first met, she would lash out with him every two seconds. But, unfortunately, that containment of her emotions wasn't going to hold. It was getting overflowed by Inuyasha's nagging and that cap had to come off sooner or later.

Kagome stood up on her feet and glared murderously at Inuyasha. She pointed her index finger at him while nearly screaming at the top of her lungs. "INNNUUU….YASSSSHHHAAA… SIT! SIT! SIT! SITTTT!" she yelled at him and watched as he repetitively had his body slam into the ground.

"Dwahhh! Argggh!" Inuyasha groaned in pain as his face slammed into the floor. He was barely able to lift his head up all the way to look at this witch. But he mustered all of his strength to manage to say, "Damn you bitch! Cut it out!" before being sent into the floor again.

"Hmph! Some people never learn!" Kagome got up from her spot and took her materials with her while exited her room. There was absolutely no way she could study for this quiz with the likes of him around. He had already pissed her off enough and knowing how Inuyasha was, he would keep pestering her, regardless of being forced to the ground again.

_That selfish jerk! He only needs me for those stupid jewel fragments!_ Kagome exhaled furiously while storming over to the kitchen table. She fanned out her materials, preparing everything necessary for her tutoring session with Misa. _I understand I was the one to break the jewel into small shards but COME on! I needed a break, since I've been in that world for nearly a week!_

Kagome sighed lightly and began writing again. Her friend would be coming soon and she only could hope Inuyasha would just give up and leave. It was the last thing on her plate to have to deal with him. She had more important things to attend to than serving that self-centered, belligerent, and hot-headed fool of a hanyou.

_That Inuyasha… I swear! Even after moving in another room, he is still on my mind. Ugh!_ Kagome snapped her pencil in half and slammed her head onto the table. _I'm never going to work under these conditions! Maybe I should cancel and go with him after all. Then… he would leave me alone and I'd get more time to study…_

"Kagome, your friend is here!" Mrs. Higurashi called out to her daughter.

_Too late…_ she groaned to herself as she lifted her head up and walked over to the front door. Kagome blinked for a moment and looked at her mom with a confused stare. "Uh… mom? Where is she?"

"Oh, there you are Kagome. I thought you were in your room so I sent her up there instead…" Her mother giggled lightly before heading outside to help Kagome's grandfather with some stuff in the shrine.

Kagome stood there for a moment. _Oh no! In my room is where… In…In…Inu…INUYASHA IS!_ Her inner voice screamed inside in panic. She had never introduced Inuyasha to Misa and vice versa. The two don't even know each other and Misa doesn't know that Inuyasha is some hanyou dog demon, either! Her worst nightmare would come true after all!

Maybe Misa will be okay… yeah. She might. She is totally into weird stuff, or at least during the few months she got to know her. Or maybe Inuyasha fled a long time ago and he wasn't there? Maybe Misa was in there alone and waiting for Kagome to show up…

"So, these real?" Misa's voice was heard from outside of Kagome's door. She couldn't help but poke at the strange yet cute white ears on top of Inuyasha's head. _How weird… I've never seen someone with these features before. The white hair looks a bit familiar but other than that… nope!_

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched annoyingly at the girl playing with his ears. _Why must everyone do this when they meet me?!_ His inner voice growled angrily. Inuyasha swatted her hands away from him and looked at her irritably. "Yeah, yeah. Ear frenzy done? Good. First off, are you that friend Kagome told me about?"

_She smells kind of weird._ Inuyasha thought with curiosity as he looked at her. _She is just an average human. She's like but even Kagome smells human, although hers is mixed with a sweet smell. This brunette, though… I can't place my finger on it but something is a little off…_

Misa tilted her head to the side and sat on her knees. "Um… yeah. My name is Misa Akimoto. I came to visit Kagome because we are going to do a study session together. What is-…?"

Before Misa could ask, Inuyasha quickly rose from his spot. He pointed an accusing finger at the brunette and yelled at her. All of his anger and frustrations of not taking Kagome with him unraveled all at once. "BECOME SMARTER, STUPID! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I CAN'T TAKE KAGOME WITH ME TO THE FUCKING WELL! SHE IS TOO CONCERNED ABOUT MENTORING YOU WITH YOUR SUCKY SKILLS OF TAKING THIS DAMN QUIZ!"

_WTH?_ Misa blinked at this sudden hot headed boy. _He has cute ears but man, does he have a really bad temper. I just asked for his name and he goes on some heated rant regarding me being stupid and the reason Kagome can't go to some well…_

_Wait… well? What on EARTH was this 'well' he spoke of? Should I ask or will I become victim to another rant of his?_ Misa carefully debated to herself in the back of her head. Most of her thoughts were wavering, as they considered asking him but all of her 'what if' scenarios came into mind. _Ugh… whatever. It doesn't matter. I only came to see Kagome, not this random dog eared man…_

"WENCH, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Inuyasha's voice quickly broke Misa from her thoughts. "YOU BITCH! YOU NEED TO BECOME SMARTER SO THAT KAGOME CAN FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY!"

Misa lowered her eyelids at him and crossed her arms. She let out a boring yawn and turned back to face him. "No. Your rants are pointless, as I do not understand anything that you are babbling on about!"

_You bitch… I should kill you with Tessaiga right now… _Inuyasha was shaking profusely with intense anger. He could hardly contain himself when someone this annoying was agitating him so much. He placed a hand on his sword and just before he could pull his sword out, a loud voice cut through the hot air.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome's loud voice echoed as she slammed her bedroom door open.

"GYAH!" Inuyasha felt his necklace glow brightly while the invisible force dragged him down onto the floor once again. His face was slammed into the floor for the sixth time today and in less than five minutes.

Misa only sat there, wide-eyed at the list of events that had just happened. There was a boy with white ears who was suddenly arguing with her. There was some well that this boy talked about and accused her of delaying Kagome in going with him there. The boy was slammed into the ground without much effort from one word Kagome yelled.

Kagome was clinging to the door, shaking with anger. Inuyasha was face first into the floor while silently cursing to himself with not so friendly words. None of the two said anything for the longest time. _The two must not get along very well…_ Misa wondered to herself as she tried to make sense of these strange happenings.

Misa only blinked for a moment. "Okay… now I know I missed something…"

**(A/N: Kagome explains Inuyasha, her abilities, Shikon Jewel, Naraku, and leads her to the well to explain) **

* * *

"So… this is that weird well?" Misa asked curiously while running a hand over the dark well. Inside of this well, there was nothing but darkness. It almost seemed as if this well was bottomless and ongoing forever. Either that or some unknown danger was lurking at the bottom of it and no one knew about it until they reached the bottom.

_Why did I follow them exactly? I should be studying! I only came over to do exactly that and now, here I am inside a shrine at Kagome's and looking down into a creepy dark well. _Misa gulped to herself quietly.

Kagome nodded at Misa's question. "Yeah. It is a weird thing, I'll give it that much. For a strange reason, no one here or those on the other side can get through it. The only two people that can is Inuyasha and I. Even the two of us are still unsure why that is."

"Other… side…" Misa widened her blue eyes in fear. She did not like the sound of that. The well was already creepy enough with its menacing darkness. There couldn't be anything more ominous about this thing and if there was, she was not mentally prepared to hear it, even though she slightly curious about it.

"Yeah. The other side of the Bone Eater's well is another world. That world dates back 500 years ago, leading to the Feudal Era. During that time, there were countless demons that would ravage villages and seek out nothing but bloodshed. It is quite different compared to times here. It's almost like a survival of the fittest type of living in the Feudal Era." Kagome explained while looking at Misa with serious brown eyes. "Those demons are much scarier than what Inuyasha appears to be. To keep it short, it is a very **dangerous** place."

_Dangerous place, huh? It's a good thing I'm not able to go through this mysterious well._ Misa thought to herself as she felt her blue eyes being attracted to the well again. She squinted her eyes at the well with curiosity and wondered just exactly how dangerous this world was. This unknown world she had not seen before; the one beyond this dark well. _Still… I wonder…_

"Hey, Misa…" Kagome's voice suddenly put Misa on edge. Her back prickled with a sudden coldness while a shiver ran down her spine. She quickly took her hand off of the wooden rim and looked over at Kagome. "I'm gonna go get Inuyasha so I can throw him back here. Then, we can start the tutoring, okay?"

Misa nodded as she watched Kagome run off into the house. The cold feeling kept pricking at her back as she felt the need to look at the well again. Something was really odd about this thing. It was almost as if there was something attracting her to look at the well and she had looked again.

_Something is just really weird about this._ Misa couldn't help but feel another shiver run down her spine. _It's like this well is giving up some weird aura. The aura, I think I've felt it before. But where? It has this cold eerie feeling to it._ _Where had I felt this aura from exactly?_

Misa touched the rim again. She looked down at the darkness below it while thinking. _Kagome said that it was only her and Inuyasha that could get through. That no one else could travel to and fro within the two worlds. But I wonder if that is really the case? _

"Ugh! What am I doing?" Misa hissed at herself as she realized one of her feet was on the rim. She had been so busy about thinking this over that she hadn't noticed her foot moving onto the well. It was like her mind was with her but her body was on a totally different page. _I wasn't about to jump into this thing, was I?_

_But why am I still not pulling away? How weird… _She thought and placed both feet onto the rim. _**Curiosity killed the cat.**_ That phrase was one Misa knew very well as she grew up. She was always one to be curious of everything that most times, she would end up in a bad situation. But as her curiosity rose to explore this well, her warnings were also fading away from her.

Even that spine chilling coldness she once had moments ago. All of that seemed to disappear as if it were telling her to go on and jump.

Misa turned her head to check and see if Kagome had arrived yet. When she saw no one returning, she must have figured that Kagome was struggling with Inuyasha. This would be probably her only chance of seeing what would happen. Whether or not she would go into this strange world. Worst case scenario, she could tell them that she fell and they would help her out.

Therefore, she couldn't lose anything.

_**Go ahead and jump. I know you are eager to actually see me, right?**_

Those words felt weird to Misa. Part of her wondered who the owner of that voice was. But another part of her felt relieved and at ease. It was like there was someone already waiting for her on the other side. Someone that she had been eager to see or perhaps hear…

Almost as if those words have put her into a daze, she jumped into the well without hesitation.

All of her thoughts and worries quickly subsided as a beam of light flashed before her. There was no more darkness surrounding her. There would be no hard bottom to hit in this well as she floated. There would be an unknown world on the other side.

_**That's it. I knew you would do it. We shall meet sooner or later, Misa. **_


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Ahhh… my junior is almost over! I only have next week until I'm done. Then, my last year of marching band starts! Gyahhh! But aside from my emotional breakdown, the time has finally arrived! THOU shalt MEETH in thy chapter hereth! (why did I sound all Shakespeare-y there… probably from reading Hamlet o_O) Only thing is… we get to see Misa's true colors! (and temper… geez, lighten up around your sweetie, hun! -_- ) Then again… they are quite the pair with different personalities: a hot-headed girl and a passive angry demon… hmmm… what shall happen… **

*****I have my reasons for not having her remain in the Feudal Era well when she fell. I guess you all can see why in a few moments because a certain someone leads Misa to another special person… wink, wink*****

* * *

_**All of Me**_

_Chapter Four_

"There she is! The one stealing from the river!" Someone cried out with a sound of several feet running through the dirt towards the edge of the river. Many other people from the group scowled the young culprit while sounds of slapping and kicking were heard in the background.

Misa, slightly awakened by the commotion, opened her eyes sluggishly. She could feel a strange coolness running through her body as a light current of some sort dragged her down the river bed. _What in the world? Why am I floating through the river? _

She thought to herself with confusion as she plummeted under the water for a moment. She hurriedly lifted her head up and swam slowly where she was. Her blue eyes widened in fear and wonder of what had happened, as she could barely recall anything.

Misa had only remembered that she was fascinated by some creepy well of Kagome's shrine. There was some eerie like feeling emitting from it and kept sending shivers down her back. But there was almost like some call for her to jump through it; the voice was somewhat familiar to her but also very suspicious at the same time.

_Oh yeah… that creepy well that led to the Feudal Era. Was I just dreaming?_ She thought to herself again while swimming over to the edge of the river. She looked at the crystal clear water flowing through her clothes and sweat dropped uneasily. _Although, I don't ever remember falling into a river…_ _So, I might be stuck in some strange Era after all…_

**To keep it short, the Feudal Era is a very dangerous place. It is filled with ruthless demons of sorts who only long for blood and destruction…**

Misa's eyes widened as she slapped her cheeks. _If that is the case, then what Kagome told me… AHHHH! Demons live in here! How the hell do I get back now?! _She felt her body tremble in fear at the mere thought of being attacked by a demon. _I will totally die here! _She cried to herself while panicking inside.

"How many times have we told you, Rin? You cannot raid the river for fish!" The crowd of men called out angrily as more slaps and kicks were brought about to the young girl. The girl remained quiet while letting these men hurt her. She had not the slightest courage to speak to these people whatsoever.

Misa turned her head to the source of commotion and looked down at the poor girl being abused. _She was only getting some food from the river. And yet, she doesn't cry out… Although, they seem like ordinary men… maybe I should help?_

"Hey, you guys know it isn't nice to hurt children…" Misa called out to the crowd of village men and walked over to them. Her school attire, composed of a white long sleeved shirt and green skirt, was soaked by the river water and dripped as she walked. _I can't believe I'm doing this! What if they kill me?! _"Give the girl a break. She was only getting food. What's so bad about that?"

The villagers turned their heads and looked at Misa with widened eyes. They had fear consuming each and every one of them as they saw Misa approach them. Her clothes were one thing that stood out to the villagers but what feared them the most was her overall appearance; her brown hair and blue eyes.

One of the men pointed an accusing finger at Misa and shook in fear. "Y-Youkai! It must be a youkai! She emerged from the river and you know what those types of youkai do? They lure men to their watery graves! She has to be a mermaid youkai! Please do spare us!"

_Oh… so now I'm a goddamn youkai? People here are so stupid!_ Misa silently vented in her head as she stopped walking once she reached the group. _Might as well play this to my advantage if I'm gonna protect the little girl._

"I couldn't help but hear this commotion from under the river. I was simply minding my business and living peacefully. That is… until you selfish men were disrupting me with your useless and utter annoyance. I cannot forgive such impudence to those who harm children," she glared coldly at the villagers and held up one of her hands. "Thus the reason why I detest men. They are nothing but scoundrels who do as they please. Although, I am in a rather sour mood today. It is probably in your best interest to flee this place unless you underestimate my abilities…"

_Seems those few years of acting are starting to pay off._ Misa sighed in relief as the men ran off at the very last sentence of hers. She had finally warn those pesky men away and sent a huge a relief for both the girl and herself. If they hadn't bought her lie, she would've been in trouble. They would've saw through her flaws and threaten to kill her instead… _Thank goodness…_

The young girl that had been attacked by the village men slowly got up but wobbled slightly. She had a bruised up face with a blow present on her left eye, as it couldn't be opened up very well. Her medium cut black hair was slightly entangled with dirt while her brown eyes were slightly swollen. Her orange kimono was covered in dirt and grass stains still as she held the fish in her hands.

Misa looked down at the young girl and gave her a look of gentleness. "If you think I'm a youkai, I'm not. So, don't worry about me trying to attack you or anything. I was just happening to walk past and saw such a thing going on. But less stuff about me, how are your bruises?"

The small girl looked up at Misa with wondering brown eyes. She had wondered why this strange woman came to help her and question about her own injuries. As much as she wanted to answer and ask about this woman, Rin only kept her head down and looked at the silver fish in her hands.

Misa grimaced as the girl ducked her head down. _It's strange. This was the exact same girl from my dreams except she was happy and full of excitement. Well… if you erased the bruises and dirt from her… _"Hey, let's get you back to your village so you can properly cook that, okay?"

Rin kept her brown eyes cast down at the fish but she managed to say a little bit. Her voice was slightly muffled as she spoke but it was a start. "Rin cannot eat. Fish is for friend."

Misa blinked for a moment at the girl's words. She had not heard this girl say anything while she was abused. But now, the girl was actually speaking to her. Misa smiled as she grabbed one of Rin's arms. "Rin is your name I take it? Say, why don't we deliver this fish to your friend after we clean up these bruises of yours? I can't have you walking around with cuts and bruises on while you're in pain."

Rin, this time, glanced up at Misa and felt a tiny smile tug at her lips. Even though she had been beaten moments ago, she had been very happy to know that there was someone indeed worried for her. Someone that was gentle and caring towards her.

Without a response, Misa walked along with this little girl to her village. There would be demons she would encounter, surely. It frightened her to know such things existed in this Era she fell into. But while there are ruthless demons, there are those with compassionate hearts such as this girl. It was nice to know that there were people here that weren't frightening demons out for blood.

_Regardless of falling into the well, I suppose I can spare some time here to help this young girl. After I help her out with her friend, I'll be sure to find my way back._ Misa thought to herself while she smiled and continued on with Rin.

* * *

"Inuyasha… you don't think Misa…" Kagome gulped as she looked down the dark well. She held a worrisome stare at the hanyou dog demon and felt her brown eyes getting watery. Her mind kept blaming herself as she was the one that introduced the Bone Eater's well to Misa in the first place. "Oh! This is my entire fault! If I hadn't of shown her…"

Inuyasha cringed as he watched Kagome starting to cry. He absolutely hated when women cried and especially when Kagome did. It was something about crying that made his heart twist painfully and wanting him to blame her crying on himself. "S-Stop crying, would ya!? If it is true that the girl fell into the Feudal Era, then we'll have to go after her, alright? So stop worrying about it! That girl has some common sense not to fall into a demon's trap!" _At least I would hope so…_

"But, Inuyasha! What if she doesn't and she runs into a scary demon?! What if she runs into Naraku or even your brother!?" Kagome whined as more tears flooded her pale face.

Inuyasha put both of his hands on Kagome's shoulders and stared at her with annoyed glare. "Please! As if Sesshomaru would even bother with a human. She'd be better off encountering him than Naraku. At least she'd live with my brother. He would just ignore her and walk off."

Kagome glared at him menacingly and slapped his cheek. "Last time I checked, Inuyasha, your brother wasn't hesitating to kill me last time! Why do you automatically assume your brother won't do anything with her?!"

_This is bad. Very bad. Inuyasha is right that she'd be safer with Sesshomaru than Naraku but still. Because Sesshomaru despises humans, God only knows what he'd do to her. And she has never been to the Feudal Era, either. She wouldn't know what to do!_ Kagome's conscious screamed at her relentlessly.

"Then how about you quit sulking and get your ass down in the Feudal Era!" Inuyasha's voice pulled her from her thoughts. He hauled her up onto his back with very little effort and placed a foot on the wooden rim of the well. "Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to get back to jewel hunting with the others. It couldn't have worked out any better!"

_As I figured…_ Kagome thought sullenly to herself as the two fell. _He could care less about Misa. He just wanted to gather all of the jewels… Sometimes you can be a real ignorant jerk, Inuyasha! _

* * *

Misa had finally reached the small village of Rin's shortly after their meeting. She had followed Rin to her small hut where her family had lived. It was a little run down inside and out. There wasn't a lot of space for much except for a blanket or two, pots and other necessities.

"So, this is your home." Misa wrung out a white cloth from the wooden bucket and gently dabbed Rin's face. The water felt nice and cool on her face when it had reached the cuts. "Thanks again for letting me change clothes. I really appreciate it, Rin."

When the two had arrived, Rin automatically ran inside to hand Misa a white and blue colored kimono. She had noticed that Misa was drenched in water and it was the least she could do for her since this girl had saved her from the beatings. Plus, she would've felt bad if Misa had to wear those wet clothes everywhere and it would be just her luck for the girl to get sick. She didn't want that to happen after everything Misa had done.

Rin only nodded briefly as a sign of accepting Misa's thanks. She remained completely quiet as Misa finished up wiping away the blood from her cuts and bandaged everything. She watched as the brunette walked outside to rinse out the bucket and clean off the cloth before returning. Rin sat on her knees as she continued to watch and smiled slightly.

It was weird having someone care for her. It was almost as if this girl was like a mother to her or at least a close friend of hers. Even thought they had just met moments ago at the river, she had known this girl was no demon. She was very kindhearted in her words and her overall appearance didn't look malicious in any way. Her attitude and voice were similar to how her friend had talked. They were almost the exact same except for their gender and his otherworldly appearance. Although, her friend seemed to be giving off an aura that showed to Rin that he wasn't intending to harm her. It was probably because of his weakness from that injury but if it wasn't, then she knew that there were demons out there that weren't as scary as they looked.

Rin couldn't help but wonder how Misa would react to her friend. When she finds out the unusual appearance of him, how would she react by seeing a demon? Would she be frightened and try to lecture Rin why she had been friends with such a thing?

She could only wonder silently to herself about what would happen.

"Friend is slightly injured in forest. So, I will bring bucket with us." Rin spoke softly as she walked into the forest with Misa. She lugged the half-filled bucket and let some drops of water spill onto the ground. She tripped a few times from carrying the bucket, which Misa only laughed at her for a moment.

"Here. Why don't we switch, Rin?" Misa swapped things with her after she pulled Rin from the ground. Misa gave Rin the small leaf filled with fish and wheat while she took the bucket and cloth into her hands. "There. Much lighter, isn't it? So what type of injury are we talking about?"

Rin and Misa continued to walk into the forest. She looked up at Misa and back down at the food. "He has slight cut on arm and chest. Chest is healing okay but his arm is taking longer. Rin doesn't want arm to get infected, though."

_Would a demon get an infection_? Rin wondered quietly to herself.

"Hmm… well, it's a good thing the chest is healing. If it wasn't, it could've been a little bit more serious to take care off. But only a cut on the arm doesn't sound so bad." Misa smiled as Rin stopped halfway. She motioned for Misa to stay beside the tree for a moment and scurried off to her friend.

_I don't think I should introduce her yet. He might get mad… _Rin thought as she placed the green leaf onto the ground. She kept her head hung low and waited for his usual response.

"You're efforts are wasted. I told you I don't eat human food."

_Human food?_ Misa questioned as she kept her back onto the tree. She had not yet seen this person as Rin told her to stay behind the tree. Although, the voice was strangely familiar to her. It was almost as if she heard this voice before. _Why wouldn't this person eat human food? After the hardship of gathering it, too!_

Rin only sighed as she got up from her knees. She stood up and began to walk away.

She had made him angry with her again. He constantly refused to eat any of the food she brought to him, even though he was in pain from his injuries. She understood that he was a demon and knew he wouldn't eat such things but she had hoped just once, he would actually do so.

Misa blinked for a moment and stared as Rin was walking away. She had not said one thing as she walked past Misa. Rin just continued to walk emotionlessly until Misa put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the young girl and saw her brown eyes full of sadness.

"Why the long face?" Misa questioned Rin but she distinctively knew the answer. It was because this person refused to eat the food she brought to him. It only angered Misa to know that a person injured was simply rejecting Rin's efforts of bringing food and after everything she went through to get it.

Misa looked down at the black haired girl and smiled gently to her. "Hey, Rin, why don't you head back to the village and rest? I'll be back soon to tend to your bruises again, okay?"

Rin blinked at Misa with wonder. She had wondered what exactly Misa was planning to do. But without any sort of defiance, she nodded her head and began to walk off to her village. She couldn't help but get the feeling Misa was going to confront this demon…

_This jerk… I swear to God this person is going to get it from me!_ Misa silently vented to herself as she went in the opposite direction of Rin. She continued onwards as she encountered the fellow that had given Rin so much trouble. Due to her infuriated state, she hadn't thought much about this man's appearance or even question it.

"I told you your efforts are wasted."

Misa pursed her lips and glared at the man with infuriated blue eyes. This man would be the death of her if he continued to be a prick like this. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt your sleep. Don't mind me as I FUCKING PULL THAT WHITE HAIR OUT OF YOUR DAMN HEAD, YOU PRICK!"

_Wait…_ Misa thought for a minute and took a closer look at the man. _White… hair… _

"You insolent human girl! How dare you speak so ill-mannered towards Lord Sesshomaru?!" A green goblin shouted as he hopped out from behind the white haired man and pointed his two headed wooden staff at her.

_My God… why is there a green goblin? What is this madness!? He looks like that goblin in my dream…_ Misa's blue eyes widened as her hands clutched her blue and white kimono tightly. _WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? _

"Enough, Jaken." The man balled up a hand and pounded his fist onto the goblin's head. He then opened his eyes to reveal their piercing gold color and glared at human girl. He raised an eyebrow at the young girl as he looked at her. _Strange… this girl…_

**_xxx_**

"_Hmm… you know what I am and yet you seem so calm about it. I wonder why that is, human…" Sesshomaru kept his place under the sakura tree but he continued to look at her. He did his best to cover up his own curiosity, secretly hoping she'd answer his indirect question. It was only his selfishness to understand why such a human wasn't running off._

_The brunette only gave him a small smile while still holding Rin's hand. "Well, not all demons are scary, you know. In fact, you seem to be different from those I've seen. You give off this more peaceful atmosphere than threatening…" she laughed slightly as she added on, "Standing under that sakura isn't very threatening, either."_

**_xxx_**

_This guy… _Misa panicked as backed up slightly. She placed a hand on her mouth as she remembered her dream again. _This guy… this guy… he was that person!_ _This is him! He was that voice from before, too! Oh my God…_

Sesshomaru glared at her still and got up from his spot. He stood up with a tall posture while his white hair flowed in the cool breeze. "You, human, what is your name?" His voice had a touch of venom in it as he spoke. "What is your business here?"


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: I have survived my finals! (explains my lacking updates) I'm technically a senior now and I get to go back to my art class! I can't wait! I kinda need it anyways because I plan on majoring in Illustration and minoring in Technology for college in the fall of 2015. I've been so obsessed with Inuyasha that I started drawing the characters… oh well but they are actually pretty decent! Haha… I usually suck at drawing guys but Inuyasha and Koga look pretty awesome. But on a random side note, my pool is open again! Excited! And marching band starts up Monday! Gyah! Anywho, enjoy more Sesshy love! ^O_o^ **

***Hint, Hint* Chapter Seven will be epic and you all will freak out and fangirl (fanboy?) to death! Lol you can thank Rin for it all! xD **

* * *

_**All of Me**_

_Chapter Five_

_This guy…_ Misa panicked as she backed up. She placed a hand on her mouth as she remembered her dream again. _This guy… this guy… he was that person! This is him! He was that voice from before, too! Oh my God…_

Sesshomaru glared at her still and got up from his spot. He stood up with a tall posture while his white hair flowed in the cool breeze. "You, human, what is your name?" His voice had a touch of venom in it as he spoke. "What is your business here?"

Misa was about to say something but she was too engrossed in fear that it was almost as if she had lost her voice. She had no idea that this man was a demon! She had been very curious to encounter him, however, she did not intend on meeting him so eagerly like this either! Plus, if she had known he were a demon, she would've ignored her curiosity long ago.

However, this man was he was quite beautiful, regardless of his demonic aura and nature. His silky white hair blew in the sudden breeze as his golden eyes caught a glint of sunlight. His purple half-moon mark on his forehead and two red marks on both cheeks made Misa wonder just what type of demon he was. He wore mostly white to match his hair but Misa was sure that under all of that puffy clothing, he had a muscular frame. His age, at least from appearance, showed he was about nineteen or a little older.

Just looking at him alone was enough to captivate Misa's eyes. She had not expected demons to be this good looking but by seeing him, her theories and doubts washed away from her. By knowing this fact, she was a little scared to encounter another demon like this. She would not be able to tell from human or demon and that could lead to a severe problem for her.

_But now, look at where the curiosity led!_ She screamed in her head. _Don't panic! Just… um… say hello to the guy. But… he is kinda pissed off with me! Gyah! What do you do when a demon is pissed off with you? Run? Or will he chase and kill me?! What do I do!_

Sesshomaru's gold eyes turned into evil looking slits as he walked over more. Every time he motioned over to her, Misa would do the opposite and take a step back. She was very weary of this person, as she knew that one mistake could be her last. "Human, I have asked you a question and therefore, you should answer me. Unless you care to be torn into shreds."

_Hmm… there's the fear I was anticipating. That girl was a dream after all. And yet…_ He thought to himself as he looked her over a few times. _The kimono and overall structure of her is that of the human in my dream. And those blue eyes… one could not forget those… her scent, too. It was exactly the same…How absurd! This woman is making me, Sesshomaru, think such peculiar things… What is this human woman?_

Sesshomaru felt himself snarl at his thoughts. He could not understand why this one human girl was making him think so deeply into things. She was a mere human; so easily broken and killed by a simple touch. She shouldn't have such power to question his actions.

Misa gulped as she heard his vicious snarl. Being it the first time encountering a full demon, she didn't know what to expect. But hearing that snarl was enough to convince her he was nothing but evil and ruthless, like Kagome had described the demons here.

_He IS going to kill me!_ She choked back a scream as she was backed up against a tree. Her face was full of tremendous fear while several cold shivers ran down her spine. She was being threatened by a demon and she could only gape in terror.

The demon continued to glare at her after he stopped in front of her. He held up one of his hands and let his claws sharpen. "Are you really intending to die, human? You don't value your life as much as I would have thought after all. Shame…" he glared at her with piercing gold eyes and began to bring his claws near her neck.

_You're gonna die! Say something, baka!_ Her conscious yelled at her furiously. "So you throw a fit and kill others when you are refused something? What an arrogant bastard you are, demon or not!" Misa's blue eyes widened as those words tumbled out of her mouth. _Did I really just say that out loud? I'm really dead this time! _

Misa closed her eyes and kept them tightly shut. She had been anticipating the impact on her neck and death but nothing happened. She should've been dead by now but instead, she was still breathing and leaned up against the tree.

She carefully opened one eyelid to check what had happened and noticed the demon bringing his hand back to his side. She had succeeded in living or at least temporary, as she saw a spark of confusion plastered on the demon's face. It was like he was silently interested in what she had meant by her words.

Sesshomaru let his claws shrink back to their normal size and turned away from her slightly. "Who says I'm throwing a fit as you accuse me of doing? I simply do not have time for weak humans such as yourself."

Misa glared at him as her blood boiled. She more angry with this man than scared of him all of sudden. Just the way he said he didn't have time for a human was aggravating. Not only that but the overall tone he put it in was almost as if he was blaming it all on her like she was the one starting everything. _Um… last time I checked, he was the one with claws at my neck a minute ago! And because of that passive look on his face, I can't tell if he is angry or not!_

"You wasted your time with me if you forgot that so easily." Misa clicked her tongue coldly. She crossed her arms and regained her posture off of the tree. "Clearly, you are throwing a fit. You started the whole thing anyways! So, don't go blaming your anger out me! If anyone here should be ready to kill someone, it should be me!"

_This human… is she asking for me to kill her!?_ Sesshomaru turned his head on an angle and glare coldly at her. He gazed down at his claws for a moment and spoke without looking at her. "I'm surprised. You are trying my patience, girl. Do you really want me to kill you that badly?"

Misa continued to stand her ground while crossing her arms. _Even though this man is a demon, his actions are almost that of a confused child. It is almost as if he isn't sure what he wants to do but even so, he acts all passive in his actions. Are all demons like this or is this just his personality?_

"No. I'm just SAYING I want you to apologize to Rin! She took the liberty of taking care of you. I'd have to say she had some guts to help a demon like yourself…" Misa sweat dropped at her last sentence for a moment. "But, anyways, yeah. You should go and do that. Well, thanks for sparing me… I guess…"

_Even though I spared myself with my words!_ She vented in her head as she began to walk away into the forest. _I'm pretty sure this guy isn't going apologize to Rin, since he seems like a cold and ignorant person anyways._ Misa sighed as she strolled through the forest on the dirt pathway. _Ah well. I tried. I don't think I should push it with a demon like that. He'd kill me for sure next time…_

"I don't believe we have finished our little talk, human. Who said you could go so freely?" The white haired demon called out after slashing one of the trees down in one clean swipe. He walked over silently to the human girl, who felt a cold shiver run down her spine again.

_God damn it! Was he purposely missing me or what!_ Misa clenched her teeth. _I thought we were done speaking! I only came to tell him to talk to Rin and this is what I get? A near death experience with him… TWICE?!_

"What now?!" Misa growled at him as she covered the back of her neck. The tiny hairs around her arms and neck continued to stand up from being so close to death. _What more could he want with me? Had he changed his mind in killing me?! _"Regretting in not killing me? Pfft… and yet, you could've with one swing. How come you missed?"

"Hey! You human! How dare you speak down to Lord Sesshomaru! He is the greatest and most powerful demon you will ever encounter! It is very rare for the Lord to spare such a human's life like this." The annoying green kappa yelled at her as he came running behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shifted his gold eyes down at his traveling companion. His face was still in his usual passive form but his menacing glare directed towards Jaken was enough to show that the great dog demon was indeed angry. "Jaken, I don't believe I let you cut in, now did I?" He shifted his eyes towards the girl after he spoke. A huge amount of ice was present in his tone.

Jaken gulped loudly as he fumbled with his wooden staff. He quickly fell to his knees and bowed repeatedly. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive my impudence! I did not mean to cut in rudely as I was only trying to protect your pride and glory as a demon!"

Misa looked at the frantic kappa and wondered silently to herself. _So… this guy is like a traveling companion with the demon? He obviously realizes how scary this man is, considering he probably has been traveling with him for a while. He probably sees a different side of him instead of his cold and passive self all the time…_

"Since you did not answer my question from before, it is in your best interest to answer this time. Don't just assume that I will let you live a second time." Sesshomaru explained to her as his white hair flew through the breeze again. His gold eyes returned to their normal state as did his passive looking face. "What is your name, human?"

Misa rolled her blue eyes while letting out an angry sigh. "The name is Misa Akimoto. I'm not exactly from around here, you see. And as for that other question, I don't really have any business here. I was only trying to help R-…"

There were loud screams coming from the village just beyond this forest. Both Sesshomaru and Misa turned their heads towards the pathway to the village, wondering what was happening. The smell of smoke began to reach both of them but a huge smell of blood was also mixed up in Sesshomaru's senses.

"There is a lot of bloodshed down there. The smell of blood is mixed with that of wolves. I have no doubt that those are the culprits in that village." Sesshomaru said as he turned his back on Misa and walked away with the green kappa behind him.

"Wha…?" Misa turned around to face the village in the distance. Dark smoke traveled from the homes and lifted into the bright sky. The smell of burning flames became heavier as more smoke jointed with each other into the sky.

_That village…_ Misa's blue eyes widened as the screams continued. Quickly, she felt her feet running towards the burning village. She knew why that village was so familiar and why she had been panicking from the screams. It was Rin's village and she had sent her back. She had told her she would return after she was done here and now…

Rin was in danger.

* * *

**~A/N: This is when everything picks up between Sesshomaru and Misa. You guys will see later on when the two screw up and become… well… you guys know from the summary *winks* Until then folks!~ **


End file.
